tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:HambleBee/Original Series' RP Blog
This blog covers the integral information needed to participate in the original series RP I will put up at the Non-TES Roleplaying board. Reading this isn't integral to join the RP, but will serve as an almanac/encyclopedia of sorts for those interested. A basic breakdown of the Near-Human races' passives and making a basic Character Card for the RP if any is provided here. ---- Magic Circuits General Circuits # Magic Circuits are channels that exist within the soul of an individual, which generate, manipulate and discharge the energy known as Mana. All prospective magic users require the existence of such magic circuits, or they cannot cast magic. # Magic Circuits generate Mana at a constant rate, and can only discharge up to a certain amount before it fills completely when casting. This energy generation is free energy that originates from the circuits themselves. # Magic Circuits are required as an absolute interface between the user and enchanted items/spirit gear, which means anyone without Circuits not only cannot be a mage, but cannot even activate the enchantments or powers of any gear piece. # Magic circuits alone are simply tools that can create and shape magical energy. Their existence allows a mage to bring forth magical energy which can be directly released in blasts of mana, or shaped into more complex forms. However, magic circuits can only create and shape mana as a raw material, not change it into an elemental or physical form. # Mana is constantly circulated in the Magic Circuits, like blood in blood vessels. Draining the magic system completely can be very tiring for a mage, and leads to discomfort. Crest Circuits # Crest Circuits are special circuits that connect a mage's magic system to their spine. All magic users are born with crest circuits formed from the fusion of the nervous system and magic circuit system via their overlapping nature from soul to physical body. # When magic is actively used, Crest Circuits will glow brightly. They form a distinctive shape on each individual mage, affected by parentage and race. Hence, they are essentially the "fingerprint" of a mage. They are naturally very high capacity and generate mana at very high rates. # The relatively small number of Crest Circuits compared to general circuits mean that a mage cannot use it to directly launch attacks. # Crest Circuits flow down the arms of each mage, to both hands. They interface with the magic circuit system of each mage to allow access to all magic forms. # Crest Circuits are normally empty but fill with mana on demand when the mage's nervous system instructs the magic system to work. The resultant mana is then used to direct all other mana in the body as necessary. Vitakinetic Channels # Vitakinetic Channels are completely the same for Carokiiv and Antharia. Their functions have not changed at all. # The maximum number of Vitakinetic channels for near human mages is still seven. Seraphs and Vampires can benefit from having nine. # Each Vitakinetic Channel flows life force into the mage, and thus having more channels means living longer and recovering faster. Four channels are required for immortality. Mages only recover stamina and vitality faster, and Vitakinetic Channels do not affect mana regeneration. # More vitakinetic channels increase disease and poison resistance. They also clear up negative curse effects faster. Hence, mages with more channels can resist all sorts of weakening effects better. # Vitakinetic channels also contribute to faster recovery from soul injuries and therefore the injuries that are reflective of this. Mana Pool # Every mage has a Mana pool in their body, which is a storage of energy which is required to cast all magic. # The Mana pool is actually a collective of soul nodules that are a reflection of the "will of the mage", also known as the "sense of self which overwrites reality". They capture and store energy from the Magic Circuits at all times. This energy is then released back into the Magic Circuit system when it is most required, especially when cost heavy spells are cast. # High quantity and quality of nodules are what gives a mage a large Mana pool. Quality almost always starts off at mid to low tier, but can be constantly trained to increase with almost no limit. Quantity varies between mages but is normally fixed at birth. Normal Magic Normal Magic is all magic that a mage can cast with no external assistance, such as from a Grimoire Spirit or Enchanted Weapon. Mana Manipulation A mage definitely has access to the most basic magic form, which is the direct discharge of mana and its manipulation. This is the most basic tier of magic, and the base of all magic in existence, but it is not to be looked down upon, due to its nature as the foundation of magic itself. Due to such, Mana Manipulation is capable of interacting with all other magical forms. Direct Mana Manipulation cannot work with elements, which are handled via a different system. Direct Mana Manipulation does require a mage to have good understanding of how to use their own mana and strong willpower especially to advance the power to stronger stages, hence high amounts of mental endurance and stamina are required. A basic example of a mana-based spell is listed below: * Mana Needle - The most basic spell, and the first most mages will learn. Mana Needle uses a beam of mana from the Crest Circuits as a conductor, then surges circuit mana out along said path. This results in a destructive puncturing attack that costs no mana from the nodules, making it seem free to cast. While it seems weak, a powerful mage can cause large amounts of destruction just using this. Reinforcement Reinforcement is the direct conversion of mana to physical power for a mage. Reinforcement works based on charging a mage's body with magical energy, and thus making it stronger, tougher and faster. It is the main defense for most mages as this maintains their body durability and maneuverability that exceeds a normal, non magical person by a large amount. Due to the strain of reinforcement and to increase the efficiency of their power, mages often train themselves physically, as this allows reinforcement to bring up their strength and speed to even greater heights. Mages therefore can use their great speed and durability to complement close combat if necessary. There are only three forms of reinforcement: * Static Reinforcement - the basic form of reinforcement which fills the body up with magical energy. This is achieved by the circuits and crest alone, hence it doesn't actually drain mana to perform and sustain. Due to simply filling up all the metaphysical gaps in the body, static reinforcement can multiply the muscular strength of a mage many times. * Dynamic Reinforcement - the advanced version of reinforcement when mana is actively and reflexively flowed to parts that require it the most and used to move the body. This form of reinforcement can bring a mage's maximum strength beyond static reinforcement for each and every movement without taxing the magic system. However, mistakes made in this can be costly hence great training until it is done unconsciously is necessary to successfully use this. * Overcharge Reinforcement - dangerous technique to hold the body together with reinforcement itself while reinforcing far beyond the limit. Very taxing to the magic system and consumes mana at a prodigious rate. A rare technique that has given way to Mana Burst due to its inefficiency and danger to the performer. Without total mastery of reinforcement, this is impossible to pull off. Telekinesis Telekinesis is another basic form of manipulations a mage can do without a Grimoire Spirit assisting them, as it is a non elemental magic form that is used to change the coordinates of physical objects. There are many things that telekinesis can be used for, but it is often simply used for utility tasks. It is actually a form of mana manipulation that coats objects with ambient mana and manipulates it via will. Telekinesis also requires strong willpower like any other form of proper mana manipulation, and some techniques need a good physique to perform. Spectral Weapon Spectral Weapon is an odd form of mana manipulation techniques where ambient mana is shaped into spectral weapons on thought of the mage. These weapons can then be used for physical combat. They are built on the technique of mana warding and solidification of mana, hence the base mana manipulation of the mage must be good to use this. Since Spectral Weapons are in fact mostly melee or thrown weapon, it comes as no surprise a mage would need good skill in weapon handling, as well as a strong physique to use it successfully. Reinforcement ability is also a necessary for such. Some Spectral Weapon techniques are shown: * Spectral Daggers - The most basic ability to create spectral weapons, which is to create a small dagger like weapon with varying complexity depending on the skill of the mage. Can be used for melee or thrown. Talented mages can form them in the air * Spectral Daggers: Spectral Arrow - variation of Spectral Daggers that creates arrows for firing from a bow. Has the properties of any other spectral weapon. Can be imbued with elements. * Spectral Daggers: Magic Missile - If Spectral Daggers is combined with telekinesis and mana burst, this becomes a strong ranged attack that can track enemies with high efficiency. Talented mages can fire a wave of such. Vitakinesis Vitakinesis is not truly a technique that is connected to Mana Manipulation as it is actually the results of Vitakinetic Channels being used to manipulate life forces directly. Mana is needed to direct the movement of life forces, but the Vitakinetic Channels are the ones doing all the heavy lifting. As mentioned, Vitakinesis provides good passive abilities, such as prolonged life (or even immortality), high speed recovery of physical parameters and high disease resistance. They also clean the body of negative effects at a high speed. Vitakinesis simply requires the mage to have Vitakinetic Channels, with the more being better. High Willpower to use magic is necessary as well. Death Grip requires that the user has a functioning right hand. However, it doesn't require a good physical presence to be utilized well. Vitakinesis is limited to the following abilities: * Death Grip - Probably the most distinctive Vitakinesis Spell known. Usage of the right hand to draw in a target's life forces, killing them in a very painful manner as one is revitalized by the absorption of life forces. It doesn't extend the caster's life but heals wounds that the caster may have. If used as a touch spell, the transfer rate is increased, but it does have good range. * Death Field - Extension of Death Grip's principles over a wider area, as an aura or targeted spell that marks an area. Is much slower in its effects and doesn't cause debilitating pain, making it much less useful unless the enemy is confined. * Healing - Conversion of mana to life force directly. Used to close wounds at an even higher speed than the passive healing factor of a practitioner. Healing can also be performed on another person by using the life force on them. If used as a touch spell, the healing speed is increased. * Healing Aura - Usage of healing in a pulse or continuous aura format. Much less efficient than targeted healing but can deal with multiple cases at once. * Stamina Transfer - Usage of Vitakinetic Channels to transfer stamina into a target rather than heal them. Can also perform a reverse transfer using the principles of Death Grip to sap an opponent of their ability to fight. A very rarely performed ability due to how most proper mages recover stamina fast. * Cleanse - Usage of Death Grip and Healing's principles to forcefully destroy negative effects in oneself or another. Can be used as a radial pulse with much higher cost. Soul Magic Soul Magic is the art of manipulating souls. This is an incredibly specialized magic form that is not meant for direct combat in most part, but rather additional utilities to make a mage's life easier. Effects on the soul will rebound to the main body, hence it is important mages pay attention to what is cast on them. Soul magic simply requires good magical control and nothing more. Space Magic Probably the strongest art known for any mage who doesn't depend or use their Grimoire Spirit. Space magic is the direct application of mana to warp the space - time continuum. However, a mage's ability to bend space is not infinite, and in fact very limited. Space magic requires extreme mental willpower and very high mana control. Due to the distorting effects of space bending and therefore potential for injury, Vitakinetic Channels and a strong physique are necessary. An example of space magic is listed below: * Teleport: Blink - Short distance spell to cross an area instantly. Can bypass obstacles. Actually not very difficult to master, and probably one of the easiest space spells to use. Elemental/Spirit Magic Grimoire Spirit The Grimoire Spirit is the basis of all elemental and spirit spells. They are a key requirement of any mage who wishes to manipulate elements directly rather than use very limited selection of elemental based magic that a mage can perform with no spirit. It is very normal for a Grimoire Spirit to simply manifest as a book that contains all the knowledge that a mage has if summoned, but they can alternatively use their Near Human like form to materialize if necessary. Grimoire Spirits are in fact the guardian spirits that every person has, except a mage is able to materialize them. Grimoire Spirits are in fact humanoid in appearance, and it is known that most of them actually have forms that resemble near humans. A Grimoire spirit is capable of talking to their mage via telepathic linking at all times, and can appear in their Near Human like form to a mage within the dreams of a mage if they sleep. Grimoire Spirits always have some mana and mana generation ability to them, which means they grant some level of casting ability to whoever is using them as a source of mana. Each mage is of course only born with one Grimoire Spirit, which does not die if a mage frees them from their service before death. Persistent Grimoires that are freed from their original owner can then change hands and form contracts freely with new owners, with no risk of disappearing if said owners die. A freed Grimoire is always in their Near Human like form unless bound to an owner and summoned in tome form. If a freed Grimoire is killed while they are not contracted, they actually die permanently. Spirit Weapon A Spirit Weapon is created by fusing a Spirit and a weapon, generally a sword. This grants the weapon nigh indestructibility due to a large increase in durability and ability to self repair. The weapon also becomes a good conductor of magic and can be contracted to an owner, making it easy to find and retrieve via summoning. It is possible to use Animal Souls to simply make a practically indestructible low maintenance weapon, but more often than not, a mage will use their Grimoire Spirit as the spirit for the creation of the Spirit Weapon. This allows the creation of a weapon that is contracted to oneself, and greatly stabilizes the existence of the Grimoire Spirit, preventing them from falling into depravity or vanishing. All Grimoire Spirits bound into weapons are considered Freed Spirits. Souls of Near Humans are generally not used to make Spirit Weapons, as there is no value in doing so other than the creation of a weapon which can manipulate mana in place of the mage, which is rather redundant given the mage still needs to use mana anyway. A Grimoire that is fused with a weapon to make a Spirit Weapon cannot be killed unless their vessel (the spirit weapon) is completely destroyed. Since the weapon serves as a phylactery of the Grimoire, but the Grimoire also maintains the existence of the weapon, it can be said to be a paradoxical loop that makes destroying any Spirit Weapon exceedingly hard. The same applies to lesser spirit weaponry. Black Grimoire A Black Grimoire is a Grimoire Spirit which has fallen into depravity, losing their sense of self. They thus lose their Near Human like forms, and manifest as shapeless black shadows if they are not in their book form. The book form of a Black Grimoire is an unstable, decaying black tome that keeps flaking mysterious matter like black mist. Black Grimoires cannot form contracts with mages. Black Grimoires are insane and will relentlessly attack anyone with magic that is aligned to them until they run out of mana or are destroyed. They are relatively fragile and thus can be overloaded with mana to use as powerful elemental magic bombs is one is able to capture them. Turning into a Black Grimoire is one known way for a Grimoire Spirit to "die". Grimoire Spirits bound in weapons cannot blacken into a Black Grimoire. Relatively powerful spirits are also very difficult to blacken into a Black Grimoire due to their great patience and understanding of the world, since most of them have existed for a long time. Most, if not all Black Grimoires are relatively weak spirits who have been forcefully separated from their master. It is possible to purify a Black Grimoire if the spirit is able to escape their depravity, but since Black Grimoires have lost their minds, this is considered an overly difficult task to perform. Hence, most are destroyed rather than reformed. Most "ghosts" and "spirits of the dead" are actually Black Grimoires that belong to non mages, not the persistent souls of such. Because they were never manifested, and their master didn't know they existed, these spirits generally are consigned to vanish upon death of their master. However, it is possible for the master to unknowingly free their spirit, which soon falls into depravity after existing without being acknowledged, becoming a Black Grimoire. Elements There are many elements where magic is concerned, and they all have different properties. These elements form the basis of transmuted mana, and spells aligned with them are the normally seen spells. Grimoire Spirits, unlike mages, have elemental affinities that can control elemental magic directly rather than just imbue it into a few specific magical forms. Hence, a mage who has ability to summon and harmonize with the Grimoire Spirit is then able to use elemental magic that their Grimoire Spirit is aligned to. While most Grimoire Spirits have a singular starting alignment of the elements, as they progress and get stronger with the mage that owns them, they can increase the number of elements that they are aligned to, up to a maximum of three, which provides a mage with a high tier Grimoire quite a wide selection of elemental spells. The elements are listed below: * Electricity/Lightning - production of and control over Electricity and Magnetism. Light production ability. Plasma production and control is also possible. Can also control some forms of radiation via this element. * Flames/Heat - production and control over fire. Massive heat generation ability. Has limited control over plasma. * Ice/Cold - production and control over ice and cold. Ability to control any water that has been frozen, not just self produced ice. * Wind/Air - production and control of gases and the high speed movement of gases. Can be used to generate plasma and control plasma. Can also produce and manipulate toxic elemental gases. * Earth/Metal - production and control over earth and stone. Has ability to produce and control elemental mercury as well. Can be used to manipulate unenchanted metals as well. * Poison/Toxin - production and manipulation of all toxin forms, including solids, liquids and gases. Limited ability to control biological factors. * Aether - production and control over energy that has the properties of matter. Lacks wide application but very powerful as Aether always "fills" the empty spaces. Cancels void element. * Void - production and control over energy that typifies "emptiness". Known to be destructive if used well. Limited air control via vacuum manipulation. Cancels Aether element. * Light/Radiation - production and control over light, and derivatives of light like photons. Can be used to generate intense heat if needed, or be used to harden light into hard light. Total control over gamma radiation, limited power over other forms. Cancels out shadow magic. * Water/Liquid - production and control over water, and control over most liquids. Can be used to control blood as well if the magic is advanced enough. Strong control can even be used to affect water vapor molecules in the air. * Gravity/Singularity - production and control over gravity as well as singularities. Can easily open and close black holes with higher forms. Limited control over void element due to their strong alignment. * Darkness/Shadow - production and control over shadow and darkness. Controls dark energies as well as shadows. Very weak influence over void based element. Does not mix well with light magic and cancels it out. Spirit Origin Each Grimoire Spirit also has a "Spirit Origin" which can develop into a conceptual power if the mage using said Grimoire is extremely talented and well harmonized with their Grimoire. This is not related to the elemental alignment of a Grimoire, and can be any exotic ability. This "Spirit Origin" is in fact the manifestation of a master's "original element" which can also be imbued into a mage's Spectral Weapon to create a unique magic that only they can use. However, it requires good mastery of the power granted by the Grimoire. Known abilities include conceptual powers such as "Stagnation Manipulation", "Lock/Unlock", "The End", "Reality to Illusion" and more. General Lore Factions The Church One of the largest if not the most powerful faction that exists in Antharia, the Church controls the masses with it's massive system of prescribed morality and gospel truth, their rule of law enforced via their Inquisitors and the Holy Army, dubbed by others as Crusaders. They despise the concept of freedom for others and value the monopoly of all magic held by the Church and the Pope alone. In turn, they are looked down on by those that value freedom and diversity of thought as a result, such as the Resistance. After the Church's defeat and subsequent dissolvement in the Church-Resistance War, they, like the Resistance, are succeeded by the Protectorate. Mist Mountain Sect An unknown and reclusive faction, much mystery veils even the existence of this group. It is well-known by some that they are completely unreachable, and those very few that tried to locate them are never heard from again. The Outlaws Considered by many as one of the last vestiges of mortal freedom, the Outlaws had received a vast aquisition of influence due to the strongarm rule of the Church. Demonized as an organized crime group by the Church itself, the Outlaws actually maintain their neutrality to the core, refusing to take sides based on bias, and yield only to profitable ventures and investors they deem worthy of their attention. The Philanthropists/The Guild As the second faction that fights for it's freedom with determination and pride, the reclusive Philanthropists' Guild is comprised of a collective of free mages, scholars, engineers, and many other professions that seek to practice their arts and way of life without the daily intrusion of Inquisitors and Crusaders. They are capable of creating and utilizing magitek in addition to the manufacturing potions banned by the Church. The Resistance This group is known to be at the forefront of the battle against the Church's rule through armed conflict and violent purges. Believers of fighting fire with fire, they show no remorse against any Crusader or Inquisitor that seeks to persecute them for their fight for the value of mortal freedom. After the defeat of the Church at the hands of the Resistance, the faction is later disbanded and the remaining assets later absorbed into the Protectorate, the successor order-state of both factions. The Philosophers A small sect of mages and powerful nobles that maintain independence from any known faction through it's standing small but elite military. They reject the philosophy that only an elite few should have control over magic and power, and thus are considered prime enemies of the Church despite practicing diplomacy and education over warfare to further their goals. The Protectorate A fledgling order-state after the defeat of the Church and the disbandment of the Resistance, the Protectorate gradually became the new world power after mending the damages done by the previous war, dedicated to spreading the teachings of the responsible use of magic and mandatory education. The golden age brought about by the Protectorate slowly came to an end however, when it gradually turned from a benevolent order into an oligarchic-like state as it conquered the known world, much like the predecessing Church. Due to this, the second 'Resistance' was formed from dissident members of the order-state and later enters civil war, with the dissidents gaining victory with the help of unseen allies after great effort and bloodshed. What remains of the now-dissolved Protectorate later scattered into the lands, forming small kingdoms each with their own ideals concerning magic and their ways of life after a period of anarchy following the order's downfall. Category:Blog posts